Love, Actually, Fringe Valentine's Day drabbles
by BlueSunflower
Summary: They were two halves of a whole. The only problem was determining which universe his heart belonged in.


Title: Love, Actually (Fringe Valentine's Day drabbles)  
Characters: Peter, Olivia, Fauxlivia (mainly Fauxlivia)  
A/N: Written for Challenge 14: Love, Actually at **scifiland**  
A/N 2: Instead of one big fic, I just did a series of small prompts.  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1041 (1011 minus the 30 word prompt words), for 50 pts.

Spoilers: Technically, none. Includes up to "Immortality". However, you may wish to watch that episode before reading.

Disclaimer: Fringe belongs to...well, whatever Fringe belongs to. It certainly isn't me.

* * *

**Hearts**

They were two halves of a whole. The only problem was determining which universe his heart belonged in.

**Rose(s)/Flower(s)**

The flowers truly were beautiful. She didn't have the heart to tell him he'd sent the wrong ones.

**Candy**

Peter was not a candy-giving type of guy. He'd been relieved to find out Olivia wasn't the candy-receiving type of girl. He'd gone out and ordered the book the next day.

**Chocolate**

The nonstop chocolate-covered cherry and coconut craving she was currently suffering through convinced her this baby was a Bishop through and through. At least on _Dr_. Bishop's side.

**Love**

Convincing Olivia she was the one he loved was proving difficult. It was far easier convincing himself.

**Red**

As she watched her blood spill onto the ground, all she could think was _please don't let my baby die_.

**Pink**

Olivia sank to the cold, hard tiles upon seeing the result of the test in her hand. Above all, she would not allow The Secretary to use this against his son.

**Cupid**

In two universes, Greek and Roman myths had flourished in ancient ages, influencing cultures to this day. And in the same universes, in those myths Cupid had the same mischievous notions of love.

**Be mine**

Peter watched her melancholic observations of the tender embrace shared by the elderly couple. It hurt almost more than he could bear.

**Secret admirer**

Olivia carefully avoided Lincoln's eyes when she finally told him she was pregnant.

**A kiss**

The only lie she regretted was the promise she'd offered in their first kiss.

**Proposal**

The proposal she'd been waiting years for ended up coming from the person she no longer wanted.

**Romantic dinner**

She'd panicked the first time she'd come home to the apartment to find Peter cooking for her. She'd thought not having a key would deter him. After he'd fallen asleep that night, she'd crept out of bed and quietly gathered what secrets she would need to find new hiding places for.

**Candles**

For some reason, Peter was always wary whenever she lit candles to set a romantic mood. She did her best not to show her confusion.

**Unsigned letter**

It's not like she could call him, and it's not like he would ever read the letter, but she had to try. The pain of knowing he'd never forgive her, nor would they ever be together, only made her more resolved to at least do one thing right for their baby.

**Flirting**

She was an expert in the act of flirting; it was nearly a requirement for her job. Men fell for her charms, and in turn spilled all the secrets she needed to know in order to foil the most heinous of plots. That she would ever fall for one of her targets never occurred to her. She realized later, she should have known about the potential danger the moment she took the assignment from the Secretary. After all, she'd felt the sparks when she'd shown his long-lost son his new apartment.

**FBI Ball**

In no universe would Peter ever wear Walter's purple tuxedo.

**A Date**

U2 was as fantastic as she'd imagined. She made sure to keep reminders of the night forever close at hand. Only after she had left had she realized the night had also been shared by the man who would later use the knowledge to crack her codes in order to gain entry into her darkest secrets.

**Gift**

He'd never forget the surprised look in her eyes when she spied the U2 tickets. Everything had gone as perfectly as he had planned. The memories of the romantic night they'd shared together would stay with him forever. The anguish lay in now knowing it was with the wrong Olivia.

**Tea Shop**

She missed coffee. More importantly, she missed the man who still lived in the world where it was abundant.

**Tea Shop (2)**

She kept telling herself the reason she was happy to not be around coffee anymore was because of her health, conveniently ignoring the fact it wasn't really _her_ health she was concerned about. After all, that would mean admitting the _real_ reason she had to avoid coffee nowadays was becoming more and more precious to her.

**Jewelry**

The jewelry collection she was rapidly gaining due to the Secretary's "gratitude" about his upcoming grandchild made it increasingly clear why Peter chose the other universe instead of staying here at home.

**Romantic getaway**

Before her true identity had been discovered, they had made plans to get away for a few days, just the two of them. They'd never made it. Sitting alone in her original home, she desperately wished she had those memories, as she idly rubbed the growing bump in her belly.

**Rose petals**

The love in his eyes only made the gesture more intimately beautiful. She'd never had a man draw a bath for her before.

**Cuddle**

Peter wasn't by nature a man who cuddled. An "argument" about Casablanca, an adorable denial of tiredness from his obviously sleepy lover, and a warm comforter cocooning them together were reasons enough to start changing his mind. Until his phone rang.

**Happiness**

It was hard accepting the fact that the happiest times of his life were all built on lies.

**Curtains**

Waking after their first night together, Peter watched the soft morning light steal through the crack between the curtains in her room and bathe the woman gently sleeping beside him in a soft glow. He'd never seen anything so beautiful.

**Worthy**

She wondered if she'd ever be worthy of this gift they'd created together, given the lies she'd told. All she had to cling to was yes, this child had been conceived in love, even if she would never be able to prove it.

**Hope**

The first time she saw him again, a brief moment of hope arose that he would understand her motivations and forgive her for them. It took less than a second for reality to destroy it.

**Noble**

The fate of two universes rested on the answer to the following question: Would Peter decide to be noble to his child, or to his family? The Observers waited and watched for the response, knowing Peter's desperation for a third option was unlikely to happen.


End file.
